To The End: Other ending
by aks100
Summary: This is the sad ending of my story To The End. They wanted a happy ending for the main story so this is how Lily and JAmes Potter died that night in October. Includes Sirius' Point of view of what happened after and possibly Harry's point of view...pre HB
1. Default Chapter

**Lily's POV – 31st October 1981  
**  
"Lily!" April screamed as she saw me. I grinned as I faced Harry, who was standing on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Ape!" Harry said pointing over my shoulder. I turned and hugged April tightly.  
  
"April!" I said. "You look so much happier then you've been in a while." I said. It was true, last time I'd seen April, yesterday, she'd been sulking. She shrugged.  
  
"I'm just in a good mood I guess," April let go of me and saw Harry. "Harry." Harry held his hands out and wanted April to carry him.  
  
"Oh, sorry I can't Harry, look Aunty April's gotten fat!" She said putting her hands on her ever growing belly. Harry looked at her belly absolutely fascinated.  
  
"I touch." He said. He looked at me to see if that would be ok. I smiled and lifted him off the counter and he walked up to April.  
  
"Where's James?" April asked.  
  
"It seems he's become reckless again, he's gone to play quidditch with Sirius." I said with a sigh. April looked outside.  
  
"But it's pouring with rain!" She said.  
  
"I know. I just hope James doesn't go and kill himself." I said looking out of the window. I wasn't joking either, every moment he spent outside my anxiousness increased. April started laughing and I looked at April.  
  
"Sorry, I know you're feeling all upset but Harry's tickling me." She said. "Stop it." She said batting away my son's hands. He was standing in front of April prodding her belly like it was a big sponge. I sat down on a chair tiredly and Harry came over to me. I picked him up and put him on my lap. I just felt like all my energy was being drained slowly from my body.  
  
"Hey, you don't have anything I can eat do you? This baby is making me soo hungry." April said. I laughed and pointed to the fridge. April turned and opened the fridge as the back door opened. James trudged in covered in mud and soaked to the bone. He was followed by Sirius, who looked at April and grinned. I didn't have the energy to tell Sirius off as he turned into a dog and went sniffing around April. She started in surprise and hit the dog playfully.  
  
"Leave me alone Padfoot" She said with a smile. I looked away and at James, he came over sopping wet.  
  
"Hi James." I said with a smile.  
  
"Hi" He said. He gave me a quick kiss. He offered to take Harry with him but Harry clung to me, seeming to want to stay dry like a sensible boy. Of course, I knew he would grow into anything but a rather sensible boy, I mean, what do you expect from the child of James Potter? Harry put his head on my shoulder and I got up slowly.  
  
"I'm going to go and dry off." He said. I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ok, Dinner will be ready soon." I told him. James grinned.  
  
"Is it Pasta Bake?" He asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yes it is, what else would it be?" I asked him with a slight laugh. James grinned and seemed to hop out of the room. Harry laughed and his laugh was joined by a deeper more a mused laugh. I turned to Sirius.  
  
"Lily's a house witch, Lily's a house witch" He chanted. I got my wand out.  
  
"Shut it Sirius." I said playfully.  
  
"Or what?" He asked. April rolled her eyes and sat down, her back was no doubt hurting.  
  
"Do you want to see Uncle Sirius turn into a Weasel?" I asked gently to Harry.  
  
"Piggy!" Harry said. I laughed and April looked rather amused at the suggestion.  
  
"Ok," I flicked my wrist while Sirius tried to get away but instead of a human running for cover a large pink pig ran under the table grunting and snorting. Harry laughed and seemed to be in hysterics. April was laughing.  
  
"Why didn't I do that when he got me pregnant!" She said. The pig emerged from under the table and looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head and flicked my wand. Sirius stood in front of us again but dry. He put his hands to his body  
  
"I did you an extra favour." I said to him. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Anyway, did I hear something about Pasta Bake?" Sirius asked sitting at the table and summoning a knife and fork.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" I said as I put Harry into his seat. Sirius shrugged and waited patiently.  
  
"I can't believe I'm having your child!" April said trying to drop her head on the table but her belly prevented her from bending over so much. "Oh for crying out loud!" April looked at Sirius dangerously. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" She said pointing at Sirius. He looked at her innocently.  
  
"What did I do?" Sirius asked. April pointed at her belly.  
  
"Hello! Are you blind!" April asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to get the pasta out of the oven. "You got me pregnant, you knew that I didn't want to get pregnant!"  
  
"Merlin April, that was six months ago." Sirius said. "There's nothing we can do now." I could feel my temper rising slowly, stupid hormones.  
  
"Lily, do you want to adopt another child?" April asked, turning around.  
  
"You're not putting our child up for adoption." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh come on, you think I'm serious. It's just Lily anyway." That was it.  
  
"Be quiet!" I snapped. "Will you both be quiet? I'm this close to cursing both of you!" I put my index finger less then a centimetre away from my thumb. Sirius and April both went quiet. "Thank you." I said. I got out some plates and the room was silent for a while. There was quite a bit of tension in the room, nearly thick enough to slice with a knife.  
  
"Wow" James said coming into the kitchen. "Nice party." He said. "What happened?" April cleared her throat.  
  
"Your wife." Sirius said gently as if scared I would snap again. I was very close to just shouting again. I heard James give a soft sigh and I felt his arms around my waist as I put the pasta onto the plates then got another smaller bowl for Harry. I could feel my anger subsiding and a smile beginning to appear on my face.  
  
"You ok?" James asked.  
  
"Hormones." I said.  
  
"Ah yes. I remember." James said. I looked at him with a look that asked him what he meant. "I'm just saying, I remember last time you were pregnant with him." James said nodding to Harry. Harry was watching some invisible lint, as I like to call it, and looking innocent. Sirius and April were whispering but Sirius soon shut up when he saw me approach with food.  
  
"Yummy, Lily's cooking." Sirius said.  
  
"I don't have much so eat is slowly-" I started to say but almost as soon as I put the plate down in front of him he began eating it at top speed. James, April and I weren't as fast and James took time to feed Harry as we ate.  
  
"So, Lily, have you got anymore?" Sirius said, interrupting a conversation I was having with April. I looked at Sirius.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Hey, I've just noticed you and April had bigger portions!" He said, looking at the food that April and I had barely touched. April gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"It's because we're pregnant darling." She said.  
  
"Oi, that's Lily's nickname for me." Sirius said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Who cares?" April said. "I wonder how early I can get back to Auror training after I've had Jenny."  
  
"Jenny?" I asked April curiously. April grinned. "You're calling your child Jenny?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How do you even know if it's a girl?" James asked.  
  
"She had the Healers tell her." Sirius said, looking rather annoyed. "I didn't want to know but April has to know everything doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah." I said, "But why Jenny? I mean it's a nice name but won't it get confusing?" I asked April. April shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I like the name, besides her full name will be Jennifer. I was thinking of calling her Lily but I changed my mind. I also like the name Rhiannon" April said.  
  
"Rhiannon is a pretty name" I said to April. She gave me a smile.  
  
"Why are you calling your daughter after a friend of yours?" James asked, looking rather confused.  
  
"I asked her that!" Sirius said, perking up.  
  
"I don't know. I like the name, besides her full name will be Jennifer. I was thinking of calling her Lily but I changed my mind. I also like the name Rhiannon, well, Sirius likes the name Rhiannon" April said.  
  
"Rhiannon is a pretty name" I said to April. She gave me a smile.  
  
"Why are you calling your daughter after a friend of yours?" James asked, looking rather confused.  
  
"I asked her that!" Sirius said, perking up. "Please call her Rhia" He said to April. I had to laugh.  
  
"Because I like their names, what are you going to name your child?" April asked me. I shrugged. I really hadn't thought about it. I mean, James and I hadn't even really considered names for Harry until about a month before Harry was born. We hadn't known if Harry was going to be a girl or a boy. We didn't want to know, even if the Healers had offered to tell us.  
  
"Probably something like Harry's name." I said.  
  
"Harriet" Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"No." James said instantly. "She means something like the name we considered if Harry was a girl or his, um, alternative names." Sirius nodded, that was completely lost on him. April nodded.  
  
"Makes sense." April said. "Strangely I'm not really hungry." I raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.  
  
"You have to eat April."  
  
"Yeah I know." She said putting her knife and fork down. "But I've got a strange feeling in my stomach, almost like when I'm really scared. I have this really weird feeling that something bad is going to happen." I looked at her curiously.  
  
"Like what?" James asked  
  
"I don't know." April said, "Remember that voice I had in my head a few years ago?"  
  
"How can we forget?" I said seriously.  
  
"Well, I think it might have something to do with that. I've had it for a while now. That voice was Voldemort's voice, well, I've been having this really weird feeling for a while now so do you think it could mean that Voldemort is planning something?" April asked me. I shrugged.  
  
"You and James are the aurors." I said. April looked at James. James had a spoon halfway to Harry's mouth. He looked as though he was thinking.  
  
"I don't know, maybe." James said, "But he can't find us. We're completely safe."  
  
"Yeah I suppose." April said, "I just get this really weird feeling that something is going to happen. It's probably nothing." I frowned and nodded.  
  
"Well, as James said, we're completely safe." I said. I felt my stomach give an unpleasant jerking twisting sensation. "Crap." I said putting a hand to my mouth. I got up quickly and tried for the door but I could feel the bile and acid and everything from my stomach coming up my throat. Not enough time to get to the bathroom. I turned and went to the kitchen sink just in time. The moment I opened my mouth the contents of my stomach spilled out into the sink.  
  
"Urgh." I heard Sirius say. I heard a scraping noise and James' comforting hand on my back.  
  
"Sirius, take Harry into the front room and look after him." April said. I threw up again as April came over. I hate morning sickness, I hate morning sickness! I felt someone pulling my hair back.  
  
"Let it all out Lily." James said tiredly. He was as sick of me throwing up as I was.

* * *

I was cuddled up against James with my head on his shoulder. Harry was playing on the floor.  
  
"I'm so tired." April yawned.  
  
"Then go home." Sirius said.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." April said to him. I rolled my eyes then closed them. James put an arm around me and kissed my forehead. I had just finished another bout of throwing up. I knew James was worried for me, he hated seeing me ill but he loved seeing me pregnant. I'm just grateful that this time he's not talking to my stomach every few seconds, now that was the most irritating thing he's ever done, and he's done a lot!  
  
"I so can." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh yeah!" April challenged.  
  
"I will not harm a pregnant woman." Sirius said in a posh voice. I had to laugh. "What? It's true. I would never hurt a pregnant woman." I opened my eyes and saw Sirius moving over to where April was and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm glad you two are going to get married." I said.  
  
"I'm surprised." James said, "I mean, Sirius, tied down to one girl-"  
  
"Don't make my doubts grow any more, please James" April said with a frown.  
  
"I only have eyes for two people." Sirius said. April looked at her harshly.  
  
"Who? It still better not be the-"  
  
"You and little baby Jenny." Sirius said.  
  
"You don't even know what Jenny will look like." April said. Sirius flashed her a smile and I saw April's expression soften from one of annoyance to love. She was so funny sometimes. Sirius could make her melt so easily, and if Sirius ever lied to her, she'd know but I knew she wouldn't read his mind if she could help it.  
  
"Mummy." Harry said in a sort of sing-song voice.  
  
"Harry." I said in the same sort of voice. Harry grinned and climbed onto the sofa. He kept figuring out new things everyday. I think him climbing the sofa was one he was most proud of. He climbed onto my legs and seemed to cuddle up against my stomach, his favourite place to nestle against me, if I wasn't carrying or hugging him. I put a hand on his back and he smiled at me.  
  
"Ok, so plans for tomorrow." Sirius said rubbing his hands.  
  
"What's happening tomorrow?" I asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know, that's why I said, plans for tomorrow." Sirius said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"You are the most annoying person alive, you know that?" April said.  
  
"Yep." Sirius said.  
  
"I personally want to go out again but it's pouring with rain and it'll probably be muddy tomorrow." James said.  
  
"And we all know what happens when you get mud in the house." I said in a warning voice to James.  
  
"Yep." James said shifting uncomfortably. April and Sirius both started laughing.  
  
"Aw, Does Jamie get bullied by his ickle wife?" Sirius said.  
  
"No, moody wife." James said.  
  
"I am not moody." I said.  
  
"When you're pregnant you are." James said. I looked at him. That wasn't funny. "Because that's when I get punished." I grinned and James kissed the side of my mouth, scared that I might throw up again. He never kissed me properly for up to an hour after I'd thrown up. Made sense though, I wouldn't want to kiss him if he'd just thrown up. He stroked the top of my head and I smiled. I just wanted to sleep and I could feel my eyes closing. James was too comfy. He was fantastic, I loved him I'd die for him if I had to.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sleep." I muttered.  
  
"Ok, so Lily's sorted out for the day." Sirius said. "Can I come and play with Harry?"  
  
"If you must." James said. I smiled, I think James was quite tired, the whole stay at home and do nothing was really starting to get to him. James was never meant to be kept away and hidden. He was like a wild animal, you should never lock one up. They can't live in cages. James had to be out there whether it was hunting Death Eaters or playing quidditch. I felt Harry move and pulled him up and hugged him.  
  
"I'm going to put Harry to bed." I said, opening my eyes and slowly getting to my feet.  
  
"Alright" James said. He kept his hand on my back, helping me to stand up, I didn't need the help but he's sweet like that.  
  
"I'll come and help you." April said starting to get up.  
  
"No, you're staying on your ar-rump." Sirius said. He glanced at me nervously.  
  
"You're safe. I can allow you to use that word." I said. Sirius sighed and relaxed.  
  
"Oh good." He said. I shook my head and rocked Harry slightly as he started to fall asleep on my shoulder. I rubbed his back slightly to try and get him to sleep quicker. I wasn't feeling very well again. I went to his room and pushed it open. This room was actually quite a bit bigger then the spare room. The spare room would have to be my next child's room but that would mean having to get Harry a proper bed and moving the cot, too much physical work. Wait a minute, I'm thinking like a muggle again. I'm a witch god dammit and a good one at that. Straight Os for OWLs and NEWTs.  
  
I lowered Harry into his cot, yep, regardless of whether I was having another baby or not, I would have to get Harry a new bed anyway. I pulled the blanket over his body, the house was strangely cold. I shivered, I didn't like this and even I was getting a feeling something bad was going to happen, like I was about to freefall from a plane about fifty thousand feet in the air, or like I was on the edge of a cliff. One of those tingling sensations that you get. That was enough to cause me to want to be sick again but I'd already emptied my stomach about five times that evening. Why the hell is it called morning sickness when you're ill all times of the day?! Honestly! I headed downstairs, steeling a look at Harry before leaving his room. I had a strange sense of foreboding that I couldn't shake off.  
  
I don't know why but I felt so strange. As I walked down the stairs I looked at the many photos of Harry that we had lining the walls in small picture frames. They were all of him laughing, smiling, playing with me or James. There was a wedding photo of me and James. There, one I'd taken of April and Harry fast asleep together last year. I crossed my arms and hugged myself as if to comfort myself. What was wrong with me? Could this be mood swings again, it probably was. My eyes went, again, to mine and James wedding photo. It was a special one we'd had done, we were standing at the end of the ship we'd gotten married on and the wind was blowing through my hair and we just both looked generally windswept, but it was a very good picture. I heard someone approach and I turned around. April looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Why are you looking so depressed, you weren't the one who got kidnapped when you were two months pregnant." She said,  
  
"I know." I said with a sigh. "I just feel weird." I looked at April and hugged myself tighter  
  
"I would hug you but stomach." April said sympathetically. "I think it's the thing with not going outside. I can only imagine what it must be like." April said. I nodded and headed for the kitchen, April followed me. I think the Kitchen gave me some sense of security when I felt a bit weird. April sat down.  
  
"I do miss going out. I want to go to Diagon alley again, or to see Hogsmeade again." I said, leaning against the counter. "It's been two years." I said. April frowned slightly.  
  
"Merlin, really?" She asked, "I can't believe you're still sane." I let out a small smile. True, I can't believe I was still smiling and joking a lot of the time. "I hope you don't mind but I have to get home. Dad wants me home before ten." April said. I laughed gently.  
  
"Daddy's girl." I said.  
  
"Always." April said with a grin. "See you tomorrow." She said. I nodded as she kissed my cheek and apparated away. I sighed and turned to where I had three vials on the counter, three vials of Wolfsbane potion. I'd have to get Sirius to take them to Remus for me. Remus and Jenny were going to try and get Bo to take some Wolfsbane potion, hence the three vials. I'm not sure why there's three but they asked for it and I made potion.  
  
"Lily?" I heard James call worriedly.  
  
"I'm here." I said. I headed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Still not feeling very well. James smiled and moved up slightly. I lay on the sofa with my head on his lap. His hand seemed to automatically go to my hair.  
  
"Sirius, could you drop off the Wolfsbane potion off at Remus'" I asked him. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Of course, anything for you." He said with a grin. I smiled and made myself more comfortable.  
  
"So what are you boys up to tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to just hang out, play with Harry." James said.  
  
"That's what you do everyday." I said.  
  
"No reason to change habit." Sirius said with a smile.

* * *

"Well I'm off." Sirius said getting up. He put his hands in his pockets and got out a set of keys. He twirled his keys around his fingers. I had been dozing on James while he had been talking to Sirius. Strange and boring quidditch talk but it was somehow comforting and calming. James began to move and I got up tiredly and rubbed my eyes.  
  
"What? What time is it?" I asked tiredly. James laughed slightly amused.  
  
"It's nearly eleven." He said.  
  
"Oh, ok." I said. "Has it stopped raining?" I asked. Sirius glanced out of the window and peered out into the pitch, black darkness.  
  
"Well it's stopped enough for me to ride home." He said. "I'll see you two tomorrow then." He said. He gave me a quick hug. James left the room with Sirius to go to the back door to see him off. Sirius' motorbike was parked behind our house in the garden.  
  
I stayed in the living room and lay back down on the sofa, it was warm and comfortable, I really couldn't be bothered to move. My eyes had just closed when I heard a crash. I bolted upright. I went to the hallway and looked towards the source of the crash. I headed for the kitchen and I had barely opened the door when James ran out.  
  
"Lily, it's him!" He said. My eyes widened with fear.  
  
"Voldemort?" I asked. James nodded frantically.  
  
"Take Harry, take him and run, get him out of here. Make sure he's safe." James said. He began to push me towards the stairs but I stopped and looked at James.  
  
"What about you?" I asked. My heart was in my throat. If Voldemort was really-  
  
There was another crash.  
  
"Lily, just go!" James said. I looked at James and then at the door.  
  
"Not without you James." I said. James glanced nervously at the door. Time seemed to be slowing down. He turned to me and pressed a fierce and loving kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss as passionately as I could. I was no longer tired, the fatigue that came with being pregnant no longer affected me. For some reason it was like this was our last kiss. It was exactly like our first kiss. Ironic really.  
  
James pulled away first. As he did I was crying. Tears stained my cheeks and James looked like he was ready to cry himself.  
  
"Lily, please just go. Save yourself, Harry and-" His eyes went to my stomach. I stifled a sob and nodded.  
  
"Take care of yourself" I said, it was one of the only things I could think of to say. "I love you." I said. James brushed some of my tears away as the kitchen door was blown apart. I turned and fled up the stairs. I felt like my heart was going to burst. I knew that was the last time I'd ever see James. I cried all the way up the stairs.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" I heard James shout. I stopped, I had to go back and help him. No, I had to save Harry and our second child. But I couldn't live without James, he knew that, everyone did. James' words rang through my head. That was enough to get me to Harry's room. Harry was standing in his cot looking at me nervously.  
  
"Mummy." He said uncertainly.  
  
"Harry, be very very quiet." I said with a shaking voice. I got out my wand and looked around the room. I locked the door magically and moved the heavy bits of furniture in the doorway.  
  
"Mummy." Harry said. He sounded like he was about to cry. I turned and I was right, he looked scared and terrified. I picked him up and held him tightly. I couldn't apparate with Harry and I didn't know how to make Portkeys. Well actually I did but I'd never made one before, I couldn't risk it, even if it was to save myself and Harry. I glanced at the door.  
  
"Reducto!" I heard a voice say behind the door. I was shaking. I tried to control myself. I had to do something. I had never been good at duelling, I tended to freeze up. That's why April and James were the aurors. A thought struck me. That voice was Voldemort's voice, that meant James was dead. A fresh wave of tears and sobs over came me but I tried to stand bravely, if not for Harry's sake but for my own. The door shattered and I turned and put a hand over Harry's head, forcing Harry's face against my breasts so that he wouldn't get hurt. I turned uncertainly, hiding Harry's face the whole time. He was there, standing right in front of us. How did he find us? We had a secret keeper, Peter would never- Peter betrayed us! This was all his fault. I took some steps back as Voldemort approached. I could see smoke in the hallway, from a fire. The house was also hotter then it should be, or I guessed it. I was completely cold inside. I felt dead already.  
  
"I just want the boy. Hand me the child and you can go free." Voldemort said with a hand out stretched.  
  
"No, please let us go." I said, I knew it was hopeless and I wasn't even sure why I said it.  
  
"Give me the child!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
"Never!" I shouted back, "You'll have to kill me if you want him" Bad thing to say, very bad thing!  
  
"Very well." Voldemort said. He held his wand out. My eyes were wide with fear, I was shaking with fear. I turned moments before Voldemort said the curse so that it wouldn't hit Harry "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

**A/N:-Next Chapter is Sirius' Chapter and Twelve years. I kinda like that chapter coz it ends in POA. Also, I have a HArry Chapter the summer after Sirius Dies, I'm not sure if i should put that up but if you want me to just tell me and I'll put it up. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll update when I get back from Holiday...so I'll update next tuesday.**


	2. Twelve Years

**Sirius' POV – November 1981**  
  
I felt like I'd forgotten something as I drove high in the air. I looked at my jacket and felt it slightly, damn, I remembered what I had forgotten. The bottle of Wolfsbane potion for Remus. I turned around in the air and headed back towards Godric's hollow. It took me ten minutes and when I got close I saw a fire start in the house. Holy shit! I made the bike go faster and didn't even bother to land it properly as I jumped off the bike. I crashed through the door of the house and was met by an inferno. I got out my wand and put out the fire as water was emitted from the end of my wand. It took me a while but I managed to put out the fire. It seemed to be downstairs, and only downstairs. I looked around the now burnt out house. I looked towards the stairs and saw a body lying on the stairs. I felt panic starting to rise in me. What had happened? No one could find this house, it was protected, no muggle or wizard. I ran to the body, it was slightly burnt but I could tell instantly who it was.  
  
"James." I gasped. I felt a lump in my throat. His eyes were open in a sort of shocked look that I'd seen before. I felt some tears rolling down my face when I realised that there was the sound of a baby crying. I looked up and ran up the stairs. Harry! I stumbled up the stairs and followed Harry's crying. Nothing was burnt up here, it was as if I had literally just left it. I pushed open Harry's door and nearly fell to my knees. There was a cloak lying on the floor, one that didn't belong to anyone that we knew, well yes, we knew him but how could he get in here. I shifted my gaze and my mouth dropped. Lily was lying spread out on the floor, she had the same expression as James and Harry was lying next to her crying.  
  
"Mummy!" He cried.  
  
"Harry." I said gently, I didn't want to see Lily. I picked up Harry carefully and using all my will power reached out to touch her face. I slowly began to close her eyes. Her body was warm like she had just decided to sleep on the floor. I felt Harry hug me tightly and I stood up. I was trying not to cry. They weren't dead, they weren't dead. They couldn't be dead, I'd only left them twenty-five minutes ago, they couldn't be dead! I looked at Harry and he looked at me with watery eyes. My eyes immediately went to a cut on his forehead. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt and was bleeding slightly. I swallowed the lump in my throat and I wanted to leave the house but I couldn't leave Lily or James here. I slowly pulled bit of my Jacket fre and wiped up the blood on Harry's head.  
  
"It's ok Harry."  
  
"Want Mummy." Harry said turning to look at Lily. "Mummy seeping, wake mummy."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I can't." I said, that was it. I couldn't hold in the tears for any longer.  
  
"WANT MUMMY!" Harry screamed as he began to struggle.  
  
"Harry. Please." I tried to calm him when the door opened. April stood in the doorway looking wide eyed. She would have looked quite funny if the situation wasn't so serious.  
  
"Sirius, what happened? I felt something, I can't explain it but I had a really bad feeling that-" Her voice trailed off as she saw Lily lying on the floor.  
  
"It was him." I said, "Voldemort, he killed them."  
  
"Where is he?" April asked. I nodded to the cloak on the floor. April frowned then looked at me. I could see he was battling the urge to run to Lily's side and anger.  
  
"How did Voldemort know where they were living!" April shouted. "Give Harry to me now you traitor. You were the secret keeper!!" She held her wand out dangerously and reached for Harry.  
  
"No, April, I didn't do anything. James and Lily didn't make me their secret keeper." I said, standing my ground. I wiped some tears away from my face. "They made Peter-" I stopped. "April get Dumbledore now!" April started in surprise and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "You can search my mind all you want, you'll see I'm telling the truth get Dumbledore." I said. I put Harry in his cot quickly then left the room. I heard April apparating away. I went to James, on the stairs and looked at him. It was Peter! Peter, the lying rat. We trusted him, we thought he was as innocent as any of us. The stupid, lying little...no. I had to stay calm. I closed James' eyes and picked up his wand. My heart felt like it was being torn apart. Lily and James were dead. I couldn't believe it. James was like my brother and Lily, she was more then just a friend, she seemed to have been becoming my sister, she was so nice to me. But James, he was...he always...I would get my revenge on them, I had to, I was going to kill the little rat.  
  
I had to get to Harry, I could hear him screaming for Lily. No doubt he was feeling confused but I didn't really want to leave James. He'd always been there for me, he'd helped me when I fell out with my parents, he let me live with him when I moved out. I owed him for so much. I think that the least I could do right now was to go and try to look after Harry but I couldn't leave James just lying here. Slowly I moved James to the living room and then began to go to go upstairs but when I got to the door I had to look at James again. He didn't look dead, he just looked like James. But he wasn't alive anymore. I closed my eyes and ran to Harry's room to where Lily lay on the floor and Harry stood screaming in his cot.  
  
"Harry please, don't make me silence you." I begged the one year old. Harry calmed slightly and looked at me. I knelt on the floor and lifted Lily slightly. Her body was completely limp in my arms.  
  
"Mummy." Harry said with a trembling lip. There was a crack and I turned around. April was standing in the room. She looked at me holding Lily then ran to my side.  
  
"Is she, she's alive isn't she?" April asked, sounding incredibly panicked. She pushed me out of the way and held Lily up slightly. "Lily." She said shaking Lily slightly. I put a hand on April's shoulder. Her body began shaking and she curled over Lily slightly. I could see her crying.  
  
"How did he get in?" April asked. "Lily can't be, she's my sister, she can't be...is James alright?" April looked at me. I shook my head darkly and April's crying got heavier. I held her tightly and she held Lily. "Lily can't be, they can't-" she seemed unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"Mummy." Harry demanded. "Wake Mummy." Harry shouted. I got up, leaving April with lily and picked up Harry.  
  
"Harry, your mummy can't wake up, we've tried. She wont." I said. Harry looked over my shoulder at Lily.  
  
"Mummy no wake?" He asked confused. April turned and gently put Lily back down on the floor. She stood up and came to me and took Harry. She looked at him, obviously looking for any hurts.  
  
"Harry." She said worriedly. Her eyes went to the lightning shaped cut on his forehead. She got out her wand and muttered a simple healing spell but nothing happened.  
  
"Why is Harry alive and where-" April muttered. She looked at me but I shrugged.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say?"  
  
"He's sending Hagrid to collect Harry."  
  
"What?" I asked. "I'm his godfather!"  
  
"Yes but Dumbledore thinks-"  
  
"No, I'm going to look after Harry, it's what Lily and James-"  
  
"Sirius. Dumbledore doesn't think you're..." She stopped for a moment, "He thinks you're why Lily and James is dead. He's sending Harry to live with Petunia."  
  
"What?! That bitch!" I asked, "there's no way I'm letting them look after-"  
  
"I don't want Harry to go either Sirius but if Dumbledore thinks it's best then I guess we'll have to follow. He thinks that you are the one who told Voldemort what happened. If you keep saying that it wasn't you that was the secret keeper who was!" April retorted. I looked at her angrily. I wanted to tell her but she wouldn't believe me.  
  
"Fine, as soon as Hagrid gets here we'll give Harry to him" I said. April looked at me worriedly.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to get revenge." I said.  
  
"Tell me who it is and I'll help you." She said.  
  
"No. I'm not letting you lose your Auror status" I said sternly.  
  
"But I'm not even working yet, I'm on pregnancy-" April protested, I put my finger on her mouth.  
  
"Please, April. Let me do this for Lily and James." April bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"'Ello!" I heard Hagrid's familiar voice. April and I left the room. She gave Lily a glance and wiped the tears from her face. We went outside the house and saw Hagrid looking around the house, not knowing where it was.  
  
"Hagrid." I called. He turned and saw me, April and Harry.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. He towered over me and April.  
  
"L-Lily and James are dead." April said weakly.  
  
"How?" Hagrid asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Voldemort." I said. "Take Harry, you can use my bike, I'm off." I said throwing him my keys. I looked at April and she reluctantly handed Harry to Hagrid.  
  
"Look after him." She said. "And if he cries make sure you rock him to sleep and before you-"  
  
"April, he's not yours." I said gently as I gave her a hug.  
  
"I know but now that Lily's-" She broke out crying and I held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Harry was staring at Hagrid in wonder and put his hands to his beard. I saw Hagrid's eyes glistening and he nodded.  
  
"I'll take good care of him April." He said. April looked at him and went to Harry.  
  
"Behave yourself for Hagrid." She whispered to Harry and kissed Harry's forehead.  
  
"Aypril" He muttered. April was crying as she turned back to me and I held her tightly. We watched as Hagrid flew off on my motorbike. April's crying became heavier.  
  
"Tell me this is a nightmare." She whispered into my shoulder. I started crying as well. She looked at me.  
  
"Who's responsible?" April asked, "Please Sirius, tell me, who was the secret keeper?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't." I said sadly. I put my stomach on her stomach and sighed. "If I don't return, take good care of Jenny alright! I want you to make sure that she's alright and safe and that she doesn't grow up like me." April looked at me for a few moments before nodding and wiping her eyes with the palm of her hands. I looked at her and gave her a kiss. She returned it for a few moments then looked at me as I disapparated away. I went to Peter's flat.  
  
"Peter!" I shouted. There was no reply, it sounded as though there was no one in the flat. I looked around and found no one. Where could he be the stupid bastard.

* * *

"Peter!" I shouted as I caught sight of him down the road. He turned in fear.  
  
"Sirius." He said anxiously. "Hi."  
  
"Come here." I said. He stayed where he was so I walked to him. "You haven't heard what's happened to Lily and James have you?" Peter laughed nervously.  
  
"No, what's happened?" he squeaked. I could almost smell the nervousness and fear. Being a dog animagus was useful sometimes.  
  
"They're dead Peter. Voldemort went to their house and killed him." I said. I whipped out my wand and Peter squealed in fear.  
  
"Sirius, no, you don't want to kill me."  
  
"That didn't stop you from handing Lily and James to Voldemort on a silver platter? What scared of hearing your master's name. We trusted you with their lives you rat and you betrayed us all."  
  
"You don't know the kinds of things that he's-" Peter stopped. He was looking at someone over my shoulder. I turned quickly and saw Jenny and April standing nearby.  
  
"Sirius, we've been looking for you everywhere-" Jenny said running towards us, April couldn't run very well but I knew she wanted to.  
  
"It was him. HE KILLED LILY AND JAMES!" Peter squealed.  
  
"You bastard!" I shouted. I was about to shout a curse when there was a huge explosion that knocked me off my feet. When I looked up Peter was gone and I saw a rat scamper through a sewage drain.  
  
"Oh my god, Sirius, you killed him." April gasped. I stood up and looked at her and I couldn't control it. I started laughing. Jenny and April looked uncertainly at me. April got out her wand and pointed it at me.  
  
"Sirius Black, I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you for the murder of P-" She looked at me like she didn't know me. Aurors apparated all around me and I couldn't help laughing. That was an amazing trick that Peter had pulled off. One worthy of a Marauder but Peter wasn't a marauder anymore, not in my eyes.  
  
"Sirius Black you're under arrest. April, we'll take it from here." Said an Auror. April was looking at me with tears falling out of the corners of her eyes. I would have stopped laughing but I couldn't. As the Aurors dragged me away April turned to Jenny, who held her tightly and looked at me in disbelief.

* * *

"Sirius Black, you have been charged for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and the death of thirteen Muggles. You have been sentenced to a life time in Azkaban" Said the man in front of me. I'd spent a few nights in this...Holding cell I reckon it was. I'd realised exactly what had happened and in how much trouble I was in. What should I do? No one believed me when I said I didn't do it, that Wormtail wasn't dead. Jenny, April as well as an entire street of Muggles had seen me pull out my wand moments before Peter had played his trick. I didn't want to go to Azkaban. I was innocent, yes but I didn't want to go there, it was like hell on earth but what choice did I have? According to everyone I was guilty regardless of what I told them. April wouldn't believe me if I told her I wasn't guilty, I doubted that Jenny would either, she still held a minor grudge against me. I took a deep steady breath. If I ever saw Peter again he would be dead, he was going to die for what he had done to me and my friends. I closed my eyes, wait a minute! I've been charged I haven't even had a trial yet!  
  
"What? Don't I get a trial?" I asked outraged. "Why don't I get a trial!"  
  
"An order by Barty Crouch, you are to be straight to Azkaban" said the man,  
  
"But I'm innocent!" I shouted at him. I couldn't see him properly. I wanted to get out. I needed to check that Harry was ok but I was stuck here. I was going to kill Peter.  
  
"I didn't kill him! I swear, I didn't. He killed himself because he's too much of a wimp to-"  
  
"Be quiet Black, you're all the same, you and your family, all Death Eaters."  
  
"Don't you dare call me a-"  
  
"Be quiet Black, you can't do anything now, you will be sent to Azkaban and you'll be left to rot there." The man said harshly.  
  
"WHAT! No, don't send me there." I said struggling against the bonds that they had tied me with so that I wouldn't attack anyone. The bonds just seemed to get tighter and stopped me from moving. "I didn't kill Peter!" I tried to struggle even more. I tried to get free but I knew it was useless. I'd be taken to Azkaban, I couldn't go back there. It seemed to suck the life away from you, or was that the Dementors? I couldn't tell but I didn't want to go back there.  
  
"No!" I shouted. The man left and the bonds went slack. I got out and went to the door, "I'm innocent! You can't send me to Azkaban! And what about a trial!" I shouted at the door. There was no answer so I leant against another wall and sank to the floor defeated. I sat there for a few moments when the door opened. I looked up and saw an auror standing in the doorway  
  
"Close the door" came a female voice.  
  
"Yes miss. Marsden." The door slammed shut. I scrambled to my feet.  
  
"April. I thought you had been put on leave."  
  
"Tell me whether you killed Peter or not." She demanded coldly. I couldn't see her face because her auror cloak kept it hidden.  
  
"I didn't. I swear I didn't." I said going to her. She held her wand out.  
  
"Don't come near me." She said. She shook her head and her hood fell down and her blond hair tumbled over her shoulder. Her face was a mixture of different emotions but she looked mostly angry and hurt and she looked like she'd been crying.  
  
"You believe me don't you?" I asked her hopefully.  
  
"I saw you kill him." April said. "How can I-" She stopped. I knew she'd just read my mind and saw what I had seen. "He was the secret keeper wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"That meant it was-"  
  
"Yes, it was him that handed Lily and James over. April you have to get me out. I'm innocent."  
  
"Then why isn't anyone doing anything about it. They should be giving you a trial, tell me you're getting a trial"  
  
"I'm not, I'm going to Azkaban for life, I'm not even getting a trial because of Barty Crouch" I said looking at the floor. "I meant to kill Peter but I didn't-"  
  
"All they found of him was a finger." April said cutting me off. "Jenny and Remus don't want to believe it, they hate you and they won't believe me if I tell them. No one will. He's also been awarded the Order of Merlin" I looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you should know. They're going to take you to Azkaban soon and even though I didn't know the truth earlier I thought you should know what happened." April said. I nodded gratefully and stepped forwards to give her a kiss when she turned as the door opened.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Marsden, fraternising with the enemy again?" asked a man I knew to be called Barty Crouch.  
  
"No, I was just updating him on his current situation." April said. "Are you here to take him away?"  
  
"Yes, I came to inform him that the Aurors are here to take him back to Azkaban where people like him belong." Barty Crouch looked at me sharply. I glared back at him. April turned to look at me and gave me a rather upset look. I saw Barty Crouch glancing April over quickly. "Shouldn't you be resting at home?"  
  
"I've been granted permission to see Sirius, he is my child's father after all" April said coldly.  
  
"Yes, the bastard child, well, I hope you have fun raising it." Barty Crouch said sarcastically. I saw April shoot him a look of utter contempt. April looked at me again.  
  
"I'll see you around." She mouthed before looking away. I thought I saw some tears in her eyes but she left before I could be sure.  
  
"If you fight against us Black it'll just make your situation even worse so I suggest you come quietly." Barty Crouch said. I glared at him.  
  
"Why don't I get a trial?" I asked him dangerously.  
  
"Because people like you should just be thrown into prison, we have a lot of people who said they saw you killing poor Peter Pettigrew now seize him and take him to Azkaban." Barty crouch ordered.

* * *

I sat in my cell in Azkaban, thoroughly bored. I couldn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes I saw Lily and James' dead faces, the wailing of the other prisoners kept me awake. For some reason they were all going mad. I'd heard that Dementors made you relive your worst fears and memories but there was nothing they could do. I was living it, not reliving it. I was innocent and that's all I needed to know to keep me sane in here though I could feel my morale sapping away slowly, my life leeching into oblivion. Azkaban did that to you. There were some footsteps and one of the guards came to my cell and looked at me. He was flanked by some Dementors.  
  
"You have a visitor." He grumbled. I frowned and nodded. I wasn't supposed to have visitors.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Someone who's here on ministry business. An Auror." He said darkly. He opened the cell and let me out. He held his wand out and I saw a few other guards nearby pointing their wands at me. I followed them to a grimy stone door and they opened it slowly and pushed me in. An auror?  
  
"You have fifteen minutes miss." One of the guards said. The door slammed shut and I was trapped in this windowless room. There was no way out except by that door and it seemed to have merged into the wall.  
  
"Sirius." Came an all too familiar voice. I turned and saw April standing behind me. I felt my heart leap with joy. I smiled and went to her. She held me tightly and then leant up to kiss me. I didn't want to break the kiss. After everything that had happened I just wanted it to go away.  
  
"April what are you doing? This can't be good for the baby, you have to go home." I said.  
  
"I know but I had to see you." April said. "I still have my auror privileges, I just can't work." She said  
  
"April." I said exasperated.  
  
"Tell me everything you can about when Lily and James made Peter their secret keeper, or everything that Peter did in the past week," April said urgently. "I have to try and find something to prove you're innocent."  
  
"I don't know April. I had to play along like I was the secret keeper."  
  
"I know. A reason why Jenny and Remus aren't talking to me right now. They don't believe me. Dumbledore won't believe me, he thinks that I've been turned slightly. He's stopped telling me when the Order meetings are."  
  
"But you're telling the truth."  
  
"I know I'm telling the truth!" April said sounding frustrated, "I'm telling your truth, you're innocent but I need your help if I'm going to get you out."  
  
"There's nothing you can do April."  
  
"No dammit! I'll get you out, I can't let you stay here." She said, she looked like she was going to cry. "I've lost Lily, James and Harry, Jenny and Remus aren't speaking to me I don't want to lose you either." She said weakly.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Work on trying to find Wormtail." I said.  
  
"Wormtail?" She asked slightly confused  
  
"Peter." I said, his name was like poison now. April licked her lips nervously and nodded.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"And look over Harry."  
  
"I'm not allowed to go near him. No one is." She said quietly. I looked at her curiously. She looked at her watch. "It's nearly time to leave." She said. "I'm not supposed to be here"  
  
"I'm glad you came" I said. I don't know why but suddenly everything seemed so civil, I felt nervous and April looked shy, like we were meeting, at Hogwarts again when she was running back to her dormitory with the masks for the masked ball. The peacock feather one for Lily, a red Dragon like mask for Jenny and an exotic blue mask for herself. I looked at her and put a hand on her face.  
  
"I love you April. You know that. Nothing will make me change my feelings. I don't want you losing your job as Auror over this but please, try your best to get revenge." I said.  
  
"Of course. Anything." April said. "For James and Lily right." She said with a slight smile. I smiled back.  
  
"For James and Lily." I said, April wiped her eyes and looked at me. We heard footsteps and we both looked at the door. April took my hand and tugged at it so that I looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, I'll get you out" April said urgently. She glanced at the door, no one was coming to get her yet. I looked at her, right in the eyes. Again I couldn't help asking that question, April's promise seemed impossible to me.  
  
"How?" I asked her, "Everyone thinks I killed Wormtail and those muggles, I didn't April."  
  
"I know, you're innocent I know that." April said. She came closer to me almost hesitantly and kissed me. Even in this disgusting predicament I found some comfort in her kiss, even if it was desperate and urgent. We didn't have much time. When she pulled away I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
"Don't lose your job over me though, promise me. Do whatever you can but don't lose your job. It's better that you don't prove I'm innocent and help others then lose your job" I said urgently. She nodded and gave me one last kiss before she pulled away. She looked at me sadly as the door opened.  
  
"I'll do everything I can to get you out, I know you're innocent." April said quietly as she stepped away from me. A few other Aurors came into the room followed by the dementors that haunted the corridors of this place. I felt a shiver going through me, like someone had just poured liquid nitrogen down my back. April straightened her robes and gave me one last look before the Aurors escorted her out so I was left with the dementors.  
  
"Don't Worry Sirius, I'll get you out" April had said. Well twelve years later and I'm still stuck in this hell hole of a prison. The dementors have no effect on me, I know I'm innocent and no one can tell me otherwise. Thirteen years, that's a long time of being wrongly put into Azkaban and knowing that the real murderer of Lily and James is still out there.  
  
I've waited twelve years, twelve long years of not knowing what's happened, where Peter is, whether Harry is safe, if April, Jenny, Remus and Bo are ok. Most of my mind was preoocupied with what Jenny might look like. I never heard from anyone and I desperately wanted to know what she looked like, well no that's a lie. I had been told she was deffinaitely a girl and that she was called Lily Jennifer Marsden. That was about all that I was allowed to know. Apparently even if you are a father you're not allowed to know about your young, too dangerous, even if you are locked behind bars!  
  
Well, all that waiting and thinking changed when the new Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge decided to look around Azkaban. He was with some aurors that I vaguely recognised from when I used to visit April when she was at work. I took in the Minister's appearance and noticed that he had a newspaper tucked under his arm. Ah, a newspaper, the perfect way of finding out what's happening. I stood up and walked to the grimy bars of my cell. They hadn't been cleaned for years. I cleared my throat.  
  
"Excuse me Minister." I said. Fudge looked at me rather surprised. I knew I looked very rough, my hair had grown long over the years and I now had a beard!  
  
"Er, Black" He muttered as an acknowledgment. I gave him a polite smile.  
  
"Would you mind if I borrowed your newspaper. I'd like to see what's going on in the world and I rather miss doing the crosswords. It gets very boring sitting here day in and day out. If it is in fact day, of course" I said to him with a polite smile. No, I didn't miss the crosswords but it might help Fudge decide to give me the newspaper. I mean what harm can it do to let me see what's happening in the world. Fudge fumbled around a bit, he was obviously surprised by my reaction. Bellatrix, my dear cousin and fellow high priority prisoner was a complete wreck in the cell opposite, she sat there mumbling away and screaming occasionally.  
  
"Of course, you may keep it. I can always get another one and I have no use for it." Fudge said handing me the paper through the bars. I noticed he was very careful not to touch the bars or my skin. I smiled gratefully and waited until after he'd gone before reading the paper. As I looked at the front page and looked at the photo that covered it I saw him! The photo was of a rather large family of witches and wizards, the Weasleys, according to the prophet. Right there on the shoulder of the smallest boy was a rat! A rat with one toe missing, a rat that I would recognise anywhere. Well Wormtail, there you are, we meet again. I read the article underneath.  
  
"-Returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwats, which five of the Weasley children currently attend." I read. Hogwarts! Trust Peter to hide away under the safe gaze of Dumbledore! Well not any longer Peter, I've waited thirteen long years and I will get my revenge. Nowhere is safe for you anymore, not even under the watchful gaze of Dumbledore. I'll get you, you lying rat!

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, back from Espanol! It was brilliant. I Had the MOST fun ever and my band was the first ever non-professional band to perform in parc Guell. MAinly coz we perform in Wimbledon Tennis championships every year. Anyway, i had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter. Can you imagine a big fat April walking around Azkaban, not good for her child at all! NExt chappie will be up soon. I finished posting the other chappie, big thanks to JessieFlower there. Also, had fuin Writing Barty Crouch. He don't like April coz she asscociated herself with a death eater and she's having a death Eater's child (in his eyes, we all know better now don't we?)....you guys like where it leads to? I beleive the next installment of this story came out in cinemas a few months ago, lol. Anyway, I have decided i will put up the next Chapter called.....The Memorial, where it's Harry's summer after 5th year and though it may seem like it's a sequel, IT IS NOT A SEQUEL! THERE IS NO SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY!! Though you will all be introduced to Bo as a 17 year old charmer, cheeky young Rhia Marsden and the golden trio....you already know them tho....next chapter is from HArry's POV and will be the last chapter!**


	3. The Memorial

**Harry's POV – July/August 1996**  
  
I sat in my bedroom staring at the ceiling. I hadn't heard much from Hermione or Ron, not that I cared that much right now. I just felt like the world had been destroyed. I'd lost my parents and now Sirius was gone. He was gone because of that bitch! I sat up and closed my eyes. I saw his death again. No! I opened my eyes. Every time I closed my eyes or went to sleep I saw Sirius falling into that stupid veil. I had wondered what that veil was about and searched through all my books. There hadn't been a body, it was like Sirius had fallen straight through and into death body and all. I didn't want to think about it but I did. It haunted all my thoughts. I heard a flapping of wings and Hedwig landed on my windowsill. She had a letter tied to her leg. It looked quite thick and I opened it as another owl came, a school owl this time. I quickly pulled off the letter and it flew off. I left the school letter on my desk and read the letter Hedwig had bought me.  
  
**Hi Harry.  
  
How are you? I'm guessing you're not doing well but just try and keep smiling. I got my OWL results today, all Os. Ron told me to tell you he got 1 O 6 Es an A and a D. I told you to stop taking Divination.  
  
Anyway, the last marauder will be round with Moody and Tonks will be round soon to pick you up. I hope the muggles are treating you ok.  
  
Hermione  
**  
I smiled and put the letter down, I guessed that the other letter were my OWL results.  
  
**Dear Mr. Potter  
  
You have received eight passes, grades A or above. Your results are below.  
  
Astronomy: A Care of Magical Creatures: O Charms: E Defence Against the Dark Arts: O Divination: A Herbology: E History of Magic: D Potions: E Transfiguration: E  
  
Congratulations, a list of possible classes will be sent to you in the near future.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
**  
I smiled at these, these results were better then I expected. I put the letter down and looked at Hedwig. I stroked her gently and fed her an owl snack. Tomorrow would be my birthday, I wasn't as excited as I should be, maybe because I always had a rubbish Birthday or maybe because Sirius wasn't alive anymore. When I found out about him it was like everything seemed to light up. I had a parent figure and a friend no matter what. It had never occurred to me that Death would tear him away from me. I looked glumly at Hedwig. She seemed to feel the pain I was in as she hooted and nipped my finger gently.  
  
I think if I didn't have Hedwig I would probably go crazy in this muggle house. My aunt and Uncle had been a lot nicer since their encounter with Moody and Lupin at Kings Cross. Well not nicer but they were treating me better. Dudley had tired to avoid me all together. I think the only times I really saw him was at meal times. After his encounter with the Dememntors last year he seemed determined to avoid me and not even look at me.  
  
"We'll get out of here soon." I said to Hedwig. The advantage to all this though was that I had time to think. I'd thought over what Dumbledore had told me and I felt slightly bad about destroying his belongings but I still felt incredibly angry that he hadn't told me about this prophecy sooner. Why hadn't he told me sooner? He told me but I just didn't understand. Just wait until I went to the Order, I'd be told a lot more then.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione said happily as she engulfed him in a hug. I hugged her back and saw Ron behind Hermione's mass of bushy brown hair. Ron gave me a smile. I was back at Grimmauld place, cold, dreary and just plain depressing now. Without Sirius I didn't think it would ever be the same. When Hermione let go she looked at him seriously.  
  
"How have you been? You didn't reply to my letter."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine I guess" I muttered. Hermione didn't look happy.  
  
"Sorry we couldn't send you your presents, Mum wouldn't let us. They're in our rooms right now" Ron said. I nodded and looked at Tonks and Lupin who were behind me.  
  
"I'll take your things up." Lupin said, "then I have to go. You'll have to ask Molly when dinners ready." He said. He looked quite depressed, I wasn't surprised though. He'd lost Sirius as well, Sirius was like his brother. Lupin was the last remaining Marauder, my dad's old group.  
  
"Ok." I said.  
  
"Dumbledore will be here later to talk to you, Harry." I felt a pang of anger inside but I nodded.  
  
"Well, You three go and say hello to the others." Tonks said. I followed Hermione and Ron into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking the dinner and Ginny was playing with Crookshanks.  
  
"Mum, look who's here." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley turned around and before I knew it I was in another embrace. When she let go she looked me over.  
  
"The muggles have been treating you alright, how are you Harry, dear, are you hungry, here have some of this." She led me to the table and began to get some food for us. It was nearly dinner and the food all seemed ready so she began to get the plates out and get the food out.  
  
"Hi." Ginny said with a smile. I smiled back but it was a forced smile.  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
"So how was your summer?" Hermione asked anxiously. I didn't answer, I didn't want to. All I'd done was think about Sirius and for some reason I had thought about Cedric Diggory a bit as well, I had replayed his death a little. I kept replaying everything, figuring out how I could have done things differently, how I should have paid more attention to Occlumency.  
  
"Here's your dinner dear." Mrs. Weasley said. I looked at her gratefully. The Dursleys had been better but they hadn't fed me anymore then usual. I ate the food gratefully in silence. I could tell that Ron and Hermione were worried about me, I looked up and saw Hermione looking at me nervously. I finished the meal and got up.  
  
"Do you mind if I go to bed?" I asked Mrs. Weasley as she did more clearing up.  
  
"Of course not dear." She said sympathetically. Sympathy, why does everyone give me sympathy. I've had enough of it in my life, I'm sick of it. I don't need sympathy! I got up and stopped by my door. I was about to open it when a thought came to me. I carried on and went to Mrs. Black's old room. I opened the door and found Lupin in the room stroking Buckbeak's head. He turned when he heard me open the door.  
  
"Harry." He said with a sad smile. I could tell it was forced, I could see in his eyes that he was probably as upset as me. "Come in." I did and approached Buckbeak. I bowed and waited for Buckbeak to bow. He did and I put a hand on the feathers of his neck.  
  
"Harry, um, I don't know how to say this really but we're having a memorial for Sirius outside Hogsmeade in a few days time. We'd like it if you would come. It'll be members of the order and a few of his old friends." Lupin said to me.  
  
"Um," I didn't really know what to say. I suppose a memorial would be a good way of saying goodbye to Sirius, I hadn't been able to do that yet but the prospect of actually having to face more people and possibly get more sympathy. Lupin put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, you don't have to talk to anyone. You can just stay with Hermione and Ron" He said. I nodded, I couldn't say anything, my voice had failed on me. "Great" Lupin said but not too enthusiastically, "Well I have to go and pick up some people who will be going to the memorial with us. Harry, remember if you want to talk you can always come to me. I know I can't replace Sirius but-" I cut him off.  
  
"Thanks Professor"  
  
"Don't call me Professor, I haven't been your professor for a while." I nodded.  
  
"Ok." I said.

* * *

The morning of the memorial was a gloomy affair. I changed in silence with Ron giving me anxious looks occasionally. It was really starting to bug me, it reminded me of last year when I saw his dad getting attacked. I'd just finished changing when Hermione and Ginny walked in.  
  
"Well, are you all ready?" Hermione asked gloomily. I could tell she didn't really want to think about Sirius either. I nodded and looked over at Ron.  
  
"Give me a moment." He said.  
  
"We'll see you downstairs in the kitchen." Ginny said. I left the room with Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked testily.  
  
"We're just worried, you haven't said much since you got here" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just sick of people asking me how I am." I said. "I mean my godfather died and I've spent a summer on my own trying to deal with it. How would you feel. At least you could come here and had Ron and Ginny. I have to go back to the Dursleys, every year." I snapped. I hadn't meant to but I guess the frustration I'd been feeling for a while just needed to get out.  
  
"We get that." Hermione said. "It's just, it's not good to keep it all locked up." I looked at Hermione and started for the kitchen again. Ginny had stayed silent the whole time. I heard Ginny say something to Hermione in a whisper, I reckon it was about me but I didn't care.  
  
We sat in the kitchen for a while and Ron came to join us. Mr and Mrs. Weasley came in then Tonks entered.  
  
"Ok, we'll get to Hogsmeade by Portkey. Remus is supposed to be here, where is he?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Don't worry, you know he's got some slightly different business to attend to." Mrs. Weasley said. I looked at her curiously. "Arthur and I will go with you." Tonks nodded and took a small watch out of her pocket.  
  
"Ok, everyone touch this, we'll be leaving in a minute" Tonks said. We all touched the watch and felt a suddenly jerk. I felt Ron bumping into me and then suddenly it all stopped. I just managed to keep my balance. I stepped back and helped Ginny to her feet as she brushed off her trousers.  
  
"Why do I always land on the floor." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Don't know." I replied. She looked at me and gave me a shy smile.  
  
"Ok this way." Tonks said. We were on a field, I recognised it, it was near the cave that Sirius had once hidden in. We started through the field and around a clump of trees. There I saw a small group of people talking quietly amongst themselves. I didn't recognise many of them. There were a few members from that Order that I recognised. I spotted Lupin, he was talking to two women. One had long blonde hair and a rather pale skin, she looked like she was slightly ill. The other woman had long sleek shiny black hair, I couldn't see her face but when I did I felt a slight twinge of panic.  
  
"Damn, is that Cho?" I asked Hermione, Ron and Ginny uncertainly. Hermione looked at the woman.  
  
"No. But it looks like her doesn't it. I mean a grown up version of her." Hermione said with a slight frown. I let out a slight sigh of relief. I looked around a bit more and saw a small memorial stone with some writing on it. There were some people around it and talking. I glanced back at the blond woman. I recognised her. I don't know where from but somewhere in the depths of my mind I felt like I knew her, and the Chinese woman as well. Lupin saw us and smiled. The women saw him do that and turned to look at Harry. The blond woman's eyes went wide and the Chinese woman gave Lupin a slight smile and began talking to him again.  
  
"I know that blond woman" Harry said to his friends as they walked over to the memorial.  
  
"How? We've never seen her before." Hermione said.  
  
"Well I've seen her before." Ron said, "Like, when dad used to take us in to work for a day or when we went to go and visit him. She's an Auror but that's all I know." Ron said.  
  
"So she works for the ministry." I said. Anyone who worked for the ministry, unless they were part of the order tended to be fairly against me.  
  
"Well she's here so obviously she believes you" Ginny said.  
  
"I suppose." We went to the memorial stone and read what was on it.  
  
**Padfoot, missing father, great friend, better godfather and loved Marauder You shall never be forgotten**  
  
There was a small card against it and I bent over and picked it up.**I tried so hard to get your name cleared, and I'm so sorry. I'll miss you with all my heart. Your fianc**  
  
"Fiancé?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sirius Black used to be April Marsden's fiancé" came a voice behind us. We turned and saw a boy who looked slightly Asian and slightly ill. He did look kind of handsome, he had a similar look to Lupin, that he had some sort of secret. He was with a girl, who looked slightly younger then Ginny. The girl had fairly long blond hair, like the woman I had seen Remus talking to but very dark eyes, eyes that I recognised, Sirius' eyes! I looked at her in surprise. She gave me a nervous smile. She had her arm through the boy's arm holding it like a little sister would go to an older brother for help or protection.  
  
"April Marsden is that blond woman over there talking to my dad." He said pointing to Lupin. Hang on, Lupin, dad? What?  
  
"Lupin's your dad?" I asked. The boy held out his hand. He looked like he was a bit older then me.  
  
"Bo Lupin." He said taking my hand. "And this is Rhiannon Marsden" He said to the blonde girl.  
  
"I prefer to be called Rhia" She said quietly. Her voice seemed quite sweet but very young though it did have a hint of maturity to it. She gave me another smile but this time she seemed to have a bit more confidence.  
  
"Harry Potter" I said, "These are my friends Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger." The boy looked at Hermione and gave her a slight smile. She went slightly red as she returned his smile.  
  
"My dad speaks very highly of you." Bo said,  
  
"Whenever he goes to China." Rhia said.  
  
"China?" Ron asked. I just realised how little I actually knew about Lupin. I never knew he had a son or went to China. I looked at him confused.  
  
"Come on, I'll introduce you to mum and April." Bo said. He nodded for us to follow. Rhia let go of Bo and put her hands in the pockets of her jeans. I looked at Ron and Hermione uncertainly. Ron shrugged and Hermione just seemed a bit red. We followed and stopped by Lupin.  
  
"So, Remus is a dad?" I asked Rhia. She turned to look at me, she seemed to be studying me intently. I saw her eyes first going to my face and strangely it didn't go to my scar but my eyes. Then her eyes went to my scar.  
  
"Yeah." She said. "If you'd been a bit more curious you would have known." She said with a slight smile.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be related to Sirius Black would you?" Hermione asked with a slight frown. Rhia looked at her and studied her like she'd just studied me.  
  
"Hermione?" She asked as if trying to confirm her name. Hermione nodded, "Yeah. Sirius was my dad. I never knew him though. He went to Azkaban before I was born and I'm not sure why we didn't see him when he got out." She explained. I looked at her surprised. Sirius had a daughter? Bo said something in Chinese and the woman who looked like Cho turned to look at Bo then at me.  
  
"Mother, this is Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger." He said in English. Bo's mum looked at the blond woman then at Lupin.  
  
"I told you they were going to come." Lupin said to her.  
  
"You knew Sirius then?" The Blond woman asked. She looked at me with a slight smile. I nodded. "I'm April Marsden, Head Auror" She said. I don't know why but all these names were...I recognised them all. April smiled. "I was your mother's closest friend, that's why you recognise me." She said. I stared at her slightly amazed. The Chinese woman laughed gently while Bo and Rhia looked at each other smiling, looking rather amused. Rhia went to April and April held her hand protectively.  
  
"Sirius loved that trick." The Chinese woman said. Lupin smiled slightly and the woman went to him and put her arm around him. "Jenny Lupin."  
  
"You look a lot like someone we know." Ron said hesitantly.  
  
"Cho Chang?" She asked. We all nodded. "She's my niece, I used to be called Jenny Chang. She's told me about you." She said nodding to me and Hermione. I heard Bo laugh slightly.  
  
"She really doesn't like Hermione." He said gently to me. I looked at him and smiled. I turned back to April.  
  
"So, you were Sirius' fiancé?" I asked gently. I knew that if I was sensitive on the subject of Sirius, she most certainly would be. I was right. She nodded then looked away. Jenny sighed and went to hug her but April brushed her away and walked off. I immediately felt bad for her. I didn't mean to hurt her like that. I looked at Lupin and Jenny for help.  
  
"Yeah, not a good idea to mention him in front of her. She was hurt that Sirius didn't tell her that he was in hiding" Lupin said darkly. "She was the only one who knew Sirius was innocent. None of us would believe her until it was too late" I looked at my friends. Hermione, still, seemed to be looking at Bo with a slight smile. Ron was watching Hermione with slightly narrowed eyes and Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore's here. We better get on." Lupin said, he took Jenny hand and they walked off. Bo lingered behind and walked with us. Rhia had gone off with her mum.  
  
"Did you know Sirius well?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"No, well I did but I didn't after you did whatever you did to Voldemort because he got sent to Azkaban." he said without flinching. I was impressed, he managed to say Voldemort and not flinch like everyone else did. "I know you knew him well. Dad used to tell us everything when he came to visit us."  
  
"Where do you live?" Hermione asked.  
  
"China, I go to the Chinese school there but Cho really wants me to go to Hogwarts." He said. "She praises it all the time. Well that was until she came home this summer. Then it was damn Hermione this, stupid Harry that." Bo said with a smirk. Hermione went slightly red and I felt slightly guilty. I hadn't meant to be like that.  
  
"Oh, tell her I'm really sorry." I said.  
  
"No, it's rather funny, I finally get to meet the infamous Harry Potter and the charming Hermione Granger" Bo said with a smile in Hermione's direction. She went slightly more red. "Well I've met you before of course" Bo said to me.  
  
"You have?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you weren't aware, our dad's were really good friends." Bo said.  
  
"I knew that." I said.  
  
"And my mum, April and your mum were the closest of friends, like sisters." Bo said. I looked at him slightly intrigued. I knew I should be feeling really depressed but talking to Bo seemed to make me feel better. It was like he didn't know Sirius at all and this was just another outing for him. Or it could have been that he wasn't showing any sympathy to me like everyone else was. It was a refreshing change.  
  
"Well, I think we should sit down now." Ron said rather testily. We sat in some seats that Dumbledore had conjured. I glanced over to where I saw April standing with an arm around her daughter. Rhia looked like she fairly depressed for someone so young but Sirius had been her dad, even if she hadn't known him. If she had been born after Sirius had gone to Azkaban that made her about thirteen or fourteen. She hadn't known Sirius and I felt slightly guilty that I had spent more time with him then she did but I needed Sirius as well.  
  
Again I felt incredibly guilty for whatever I'd done. I knew all this, all the pain everyone was feeling here was because of my stupidity! If I hadn't gone rushing into the Department of Mysteries with the others Sirius would still be alive. Dumbledore began to speak but I wasn't listening. My thoughts were back on Sirius again and how stupid I had been. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realise that the memorial was over until Ron shook my shoulder. I looked at him.  
  
"It's over." He said. I nodded and stood up. Lupin walked up to us.  
  
"I'll take you back to Grimmauld Place in a minute" He said to us. "Bo, your mum wants you to go back to China with her before-"  
  
"Can't I stay in England?" He asked.  
  
"I was going to say before the next full moon. That's in three weeks. You can stay with Cho if you want or stay with us but I'll have to speak to Dumbledore." Lupin finished. Bo smiled. Full moon? I glanced at Bo.  
  
"I'm a werewolf." He said casually. Lupin rolled his eyes at Bo but I could tell it was as a distraction from his thoughts.  
  
"Moony." Came a female voice behind us. I turned to see April behind us. "Could I steal Harry for a moment. I want to speak to him." Lupin nodded. I went to April and she walked off away slightly with me following next to her. We went to a small hill that I could see Hogwarts from.  
  
"Sorry if I upset you earlier" I said hesitantly. April looked at me. She looked as though she had been crying and smiled.  
  
"It's fine. It's not like I was close to him anymore." She said looking away. "I didn't really want to talk to you about Sirius though." She said. I looked at her curiously, "thinking about him is too painful." She looked at me and I saw her eyes looking over my face. "You're probably really fed up with this but you look like James." She said.  
  
"I know, and my eyes are like my mums." I said. She smiled. That smile seemed to strike up a memory in me and I saw what seemed to be a flash of memory where April was a lot younger, probably a few years old them myself.  
  
"You may have felt that there was no one around while you were at the Dursleys but I was always around. A promise I made to Sirius before he went to Azkaban. I promised him I'd try and keep an eye on you and to try and clear his name. I wasn't able to do the last one but I kept an eye on you." She said, "Of course, I wasn't able to intervene in anything. I hurt me to see that Petunia was letting her frustration of her sister out on you." April said. I stood next to her and listened. "Moony's told me everything about what you've been getting up to in school and though I know Lily would have frowned on it James would have been very proud." April said. A tear fell from the corner of her eyes. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to speak to you. The last time you spoke to me you weren't exactly very nice." She said with a smile.  
  
"What did I say?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Ape has big nose." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Ape?" I asked.  
  
"You couldn't pronounce my name. There was Mummy, Daddy, Jen, Bo, Rem and Siri" She said. She looked at me again. "Well, I have to go, Head auror and all that. McGonagall tells me you want to be an auror. Again, that's the line of work your family would have wanted you to go into. James was an Auror and Lily was going to be but she decided to be a healer instead. Send me an Owl nearer the time and I'll see what I can do." She said. I smiled at her gratefully.  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"Anything for a Potter." She said with a smile. We headed back to where the others were, I told her about my OWL results and what I could tell her in the short walk back. When we got back I felt like that she hadn't exactly left my life like everyone else had. It was like when I had met Sirius for the first time, after the initial shock of finding out he wasn't going to kill me I felt like I'd known him all my life. Rhia had joined the others but her and Bo were away from the others slightly, talking and Rhia looked like she was trying not to laugh. She kept glancing at Hermione after everything that Bo said.  
  
"Ready to go?" Lupin asked as we got back. I nodded.  
  
"Remember, send me an owl if you want any help with anything." April said. I nodded and hesitantly gave her a hug. She seemed slightly surprised at first but gave me an almost motherly hug back.  
  
"Thanks." I said to her. She gave me a smile and ruffled my hair, something no one had ever done to me. Lupin smiled and the others looked at me curiously.  
  
"Lets go, Bo, go and stay with your mother and I'll sort out living arrangements for you."  
  
"Can I stay with April?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." April said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Can I visit them as well mum?" Rhia asked eagerly. April looked at her uncertainly "Please? You're always saying how well behaved Harry was and stuff." She said cheekily. She grinned at me, I could see a mischievous glint in her eyes, like the ones that Fred and George had. A trouble maker, I suppose Sirius had to pass something on. I suspect that Rhia might have wanted to get away from her mum to play a few odd pranks or whatever.  
  
"I'll think about it." April said.  
  
"Bye." Bo said. I waved bye and the others all said their byes.  
  
"They're really nice those people" Ron said.  
  
"They were the female marauders." Lupin said almost nostalgically. "Ok, Tonks and the rest of us will be by the Headquarters in a little bit." Lupin said handing us a watch.  
  
"Ok." I said. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I all held onto the watch then suddenly everything went black as we travelled back to Grimmauld place. The dreary gloominess reminded me of Sirius. This was all he had seen in the last year of his life. I suddenly felt rather depressed again. My thoughts were broken as I heard Hermione say  
  
"I hope we see Bo again, he was really...nice" She said. We all turned to look at her and she went slightly red again, it was all she'd done at the memorial.  
  
"Yeah, April was cool and Rhia Marsden seems a bit like Fred and George." I said. I felt slightly better now that I'd been to the memorial. I'd realised I still wasn't on my own, I had met a few more of my parent's friends and I'd met the woman who would have been what? My godmother? An aunt? I didn't know what to call her really. I smiled to myself then turned to my friends.  
  
"Well, lets get ready for when Bo and Rhia come to stay." I said to the others a bit brighter then I'd felt all month.

* * *

**A/N:-This doesn't really flow with the story but I HAD to write it. I couldn't resist writing it. And seeing as I wrote it i thought i'd post it. I had a go at writing from HArry's POV but I dunno if i pulled it off. I robs wont be continuing this but I may write one or two chapters from Ron and Hermione's POVs maybe. I dunno. Well, if I do I'll talk to you some other time. If i don't. THat's all folks. THe Sequel to the other To The End is up. It's called Beyond the end. All you people who have read my story have been absolutely fantastic and I love you all. Tata for now. This won't be the end if you read any of my other stories**


End file.
